dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Birds of Prey Vol 1 118
, is listening to her and writing in her diary. Black Alice asks where they are, which Misfit doesn't know, nor does she know what she's "on"--only that they give her one drug to fight, and another to rest and that Granny calls it medicine. Black Alice explains that she was just caught that day, shot with a tranquilizer and dosed with something that hasn't kicked in yet, possibly because of the antidepressants she's on. Trying to make her focus, Alice has Misfit tell her how she was be captured. Five days ago, she thinks, homesick, Misfit bounced from California to Metropolis, not even telling Oracle she was coming. Visiting her old home, she found it now broken down and condemned. While inside, two Thrillseekers entered and fired at her with ray guns. She bounced out, but not far enough, getting shot with a tranquilizer dart on the next roof over. When she woke up Granny Goodness explained the rules to her: she can only use her powers inside the arena, and she will only be shown love if she wins. Alice tries to explain that what Granny is showing her isn't "love" and remind her that she can leave anytime she wants, but a confused Misfit refuses. She also refuses to bounce out of the building and take Alice with her, trying to explain to her that something bad happens. Unable to take any magic from outside of the building, likely because of the tranquilizer, Alice takes Misfit's power and bounces directly outside of their cell. Misfit protests, but Alice claims she owes her for getting her kicked out of the Birds of Prey. In Metropolis, the Huntress and Lady Blackhawk investigate Misfit's old apartment, reporting back to Oracle that she'd been there but the trail is cold. Huntress doesn't think she's run away, and Oracle is beginning to fear they won't find her. Sneaking around Club Dark Side, Black Alice overhears that her and Misfit's DNA has been scanned and compared to each other and they are relatives. Before she can find out how close of relatives, Boss Dark Side himself comes up behind her and injects her with something to put her to sleep. The next day, after being kept apart and drugged with "Bernadeth's Fight-Juice", Misfit and Black Alice are pitted against each other in the arena. Alice tries to resist the fight urge at first, but eventually takes Etrigan (New Earth) power from someone in the audience to breath fire on her opponent. When Misfit begins to beg off, Alice starts to remember what she heard and decides she can't kill. After she tells Boss Dark Side she "doesn't take orders from him", she's shot at. Prepared, she'd already taken Misfit's power and bounced behind the gun-woman, grabbing hold of her--taking an injection in the process--and bouncing outside with her. The effects of being a passenger on a bounce cause the woman to explode, and Alice gives Misfit her power back immediately. Misfit meets Alice outside, where she gives her a note before running off down the street. The Birds of Prey recover Misfit and take her to Platinum Flats to recover. Though the drugs are out of her system and she seems alright physically, Oracle thinks she may need more time to mentally after the note Black Alice gave her, which had the information about their being related. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** * , ** *** * ** Items: * Bernadeth's "Fight-Juice" | Notes = * The events from this issue take place concurrently with events from ''Final Crisis'' #1, ''Flash'' #240 and ''Teen Titans'' #59. * The tag line for this issue is "The Dark Side of Black Alice" * This issue contains DC Nation 114, editor Mike Marts discusses Batman R.I.P.. * This issue marks Tony Bedard taking over as full time writer for the series. | Trivia = *"Freedom is Slavery", which appears on a television in the girls cell, comes from the book Nineteen Eighty-Four. * The tagline on this issue appears to be written in a font similar to that used by the band KISS. * When Black Alice borrows Etrigan's power, she speaks in rhyme. | Recommended = | Links = }}